Kill me, Heal me
by 21peach
Summary: Edward left Bella and Bella asks the Volturi to change her. They agree. After sixty years, Bella returns to the Cullens. But her reappearance in their life isn't as happy as it should be. I know the summary sucks, but just try it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Fanfic! I can't believe it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Aro asks.

"I want you to change me." I reply, my voice shaking slightly.

"Ah, what about Carlisle? I'm sure he'll do a much better job than I." Aro's voice reply.

"They, -they left me." I choke.

"Very promising, weren'tthey?" Aro says, as he strides over.

"Aro, please. I'm begging you. Please." I beg, my voice dripping in pain.

"How will you return my favor?" he asks, standing right in front of me.

"Anything. I'll I'll join your coven." I say.

"Hmm..." Aro thinks about it for a couple of seconds. "All right."

"Are you sure about this, Aro?" Felix's voice asks.

"I have plans, brother." Aro answers with assurance in his voice. He bites and I scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my fav story! (If I may say so) Oh and watch out for some language! Not much but still...**

* * *

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all. How I wish that name said Kriss Monroe...

60 years later...

"Caius, Aro wants to see you. _Now._ " I say, with my usual menace dripping off my voice. He moves just as the last word drops from my mouth. He knows better than to ignore me. And I turn to Jane. "Felix and I are going hunting tonight. I want you to come with us." I say.

"Sure thing, Bella!" she replies with enthusiasm. Jane and Aro were the only ones I actually was kind to. Aro was like a brother I never had and Jane was like a sister.

"Oh and Bella?" I turn.

"Yes?"

"We are going hunting in the next few weeks." she says with a devilish smile. I know that smile.

"We are hunting vampires." we say both at the same time.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

"Hey Edward?" a careful voice asks from the other side of my door.

"What do you want Alice?" I ask, annoyance clear in my voice.

"I- uh, we would like to talk to you." she says, with a hint of hesitation.

"If it's lecturing me to come out of the room, I am not welcoming it." I grumbled.

"Not, that's not it... It's about Bella..." Alice whispers.

My eyes snap open. But I stay still. "Shes's dead Alice. She's dead. Because of me." I broke at the last word.

"If you come out, I can prove you wrong. No, actually, I can prove it right now. I just need you to look in my head. Please Edward. _Please._ " she pleads.

Without her knowing, I look into her mind and gasp at what I see. Bella with the Volturi. Bella a vampire. Bella laughing with Jane and Aro. Bella with a menacing look as she addressees vampires. Bella _alive._ I glide toward the door and rip it open. "What was _that?_ " I seethe. Alice turns pale, as if she can, with alarmed look on her face.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my _wife_ you are seething at." Jasper says. "And that's _my_ Bella that you are talking about." I retort back.

"WHAT? Where's Bella?" I hear Emmett's booming voice.

"She's not here you f*ck wit!" Alices shouts back.

"Ah-ah-ah! Watch your language missy!" I hear Jasper gently scolding her as he nuzzles into her neck.

"Can you try to volume it down?" I asked, frustrated.

"But Alice, Bella's dead!" I exclaim!

"Clearly, that's not the reality." she says, enjoying this. She's smiling one second and she's falling down to the floor. Luckily, Jasper catches her before she lands.

"Alice! Love, what's wrong?" Jasper asks, frantic. Alice gasps.

"It's the Volturi! They are coming. We are going to have to fight." _Gasp!_ "And Bella's coming as well."

"To help us surely?" Carlisle says, appearing out of nowhere.

"She's coming. With _them._ " Alice says, gravely.

" _What?"_ I ask, intrigued.

"She couldn't possibly..." Carlisle trailed off.

"Why would she?" Esme, appears. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her and whispered comforting words to her. How I wished that was me and Bella. _My_ Bella.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"So Jane, which vampires are we hunting?" I say, growing impatient.

Jane answered swiftly, but I caught her eye me. "We are not hunting vampires."

"We aren't?" Disappointment clouded my voice.

Jane hurried to explain. "No,no. We are. But we're hunting a coven."

"Oooh!" That's better. "Which one?" "The Denali? I would love to hunt a few of them down." I say, remembering Tanya and her obnoxious behavior.

"No. We are hunting, er.." Jane hesitated. She never hesitated.

"What?" I demanded.

"We are, uh- hunting, er... The Cullens." she whispered the last part.

"What? Why?" I sobbed.

"This is why Aro didn't want me to tell you." she sighed. This angered me.

"Aro KNEW?!" I screech. "How long have _you_ known, Jane?" I ask, accusation kicking in. "Maybe, a few _years._ " her voice grows small. Than I run.

* * *

 **Guys pls. I have nothing else to say but, R &R! I'll update soon!**

 **~Kriss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys~~~ I'm back! U missed me? I know I haven't been updating fast enough to make you guys happy, but I need REVIEWS! So R &R! Oh, by the way, soon it's my one year anniversary! The Selection lovers, tune in on this Sunday, May 17. So just so you know, Bella has mental _AND_ physical shield and she can change her appearance whenever she wants. The eyes, hair, skin, voice, ANYTHING. The scent too. And also, she's a princess.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I run toward the throne room, banging the door open. As predicted, I find Aro and Felix there. Aro sees the hurt and anguish on my face and instantly comes toward me. "Bella, sweetheart, what is it that it's worrying you?" he asks, putting an arm around me. I push his arm off of me.

"How could you?" I screech.

"How could I what, darling." he says, but he already knows what I'm talking about.

"You know how I feel about them." I cry, venom tears falling down my face.

"Who?" Aro asks, innocently.

"The Cullens! How could you attack them,-no- How can you _make_ me attack them, when you know how I feel about them!" I scream the words to his face.

"My pet, it's not that we want to. If not attacking them would make you happy, I would cancel the attack in a blink of an eye. Though this cannot be overlooked. They have broken our law. They are friends with the werewolves _and_ they exposed themselves." Aro ends the sentence dramatically.

"No! They would never!" I say.

"Oh, but they have, my sweet."Aro says. enjoying this.

¨Okay! Fine then. If you have your way, then I'm going to have mine. I won't be going to the fight.¨ I say, stubbornly.

¨Now, now. I know that you're upset, but as the Princess Isabella de Volterra, you are expected in the fight. I will try preventing you fighting any of them, but they must be punished.¨ He said.

¨Not physically.¨ I say.

¨Not physically.¨ He repeated. That wasn't so bad, now was it? I need to do something. I need to warn them, just in case. Time to change.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

I started living some sort of life. I went hunting with Emmett and hunted a few mountain lions down. I somehow acted like a part of a family. Everything would be perfect if my Bella was here. I somehow let Alice convince me that Bella was alive. How I wish- ¨Edward! _Edward!_ ¨ I hear Alice call my name with a devious grin.

"What is it Alice?¨ I ask, exasperated.

¨Something happened!¨ she pants.

¨Then go talk to Carlisle about it. He'll probably be more helpful.¨

¨Something happened! About Bella!¨

Now this got my attention. ¨What, Alice?¨

¨I had a vision of Bella coming with the Volturi.¨

¨Yes, you told me that.¨

¨But shes not coming to fight. I mean, she is coming, but not to fight us. Just to support the cause? Anyway, Jane's going to attack us.¨ I knew what she meant by that. ¨But Bella's going to defend you without them knowing. And she's going to return with the Volturi.¨ She finished. There was a knock on the door.

"Edward?" The voice called. Ugh. Tanya...

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"Edward?" I called out after knocking on their door. I heard Edward groan and coming toward to get the door. I knew what to do next. As soon as he opens the door, "Edward, baby! I missed you!" I shout and lunge, literally, and start kissing him. I know this is over the top-as Aro puts it- but I had to get to him. Edward tries to push me away, but I hold on. As my mouth finds his ears, I whisper, "Act like we're a couple and bring me into the house than I'll tell you a secret."

"Why should I believe you?" he whispers back.

"I'll tell you about Bella." Now this, to my prediction worked. He slid his hands around my waist and led me into the house. His whole family were in the living room, where he led me in. Rose and Emmett were on the love seat and Alice and Jasper on a huge armchair. Esme and Carlisle were on a rocking chair, Esme sitting on Carlisle's lap. Alice had a knowing smile on her lips, I knew what she knew. I let my guard down for a while before I came here and sent a message to Alice. Edward sat me down on a chair and he stayed standing, behind my chair.

"So tell me." He demanded.

"Edward, son are you okay?" Carlisle asked him.

"I'm fine." Edward snapped. "Tanya, tell me about Bella, _now_!" he demanded. Okay, time to play.

"Slow down, champ. Let's take it step by step, shall we?" I ask, having too much fun. "I know where Bella is." I say, lowering my voice, but allowing everyone to hear. He was about say something, but I was quicker. "Close your eyes, all of you. And open them when I tell you to then you'll see her. They all closed their eyes, and I started changing back. After I turned back to myself, I waited a few minutes. Alice started squealing, but thank goodness nobody opened their eyes. Yet. "Now, slowly open your eyes." Ignoring the word slowly, they all snapped their eyes open and Edward's head snapped directly to me. Before Edward got to mutter a single word, Alice and Rose attacked me, crushing me with hugs and a lot of screaming. Everyone else were too shocked. After a few seconds of recovery, Edward's face looked like he was looking at a ghost. I laughed and told him about my skills.

"You see Edward," I began casually, "I have the power to change to whoever I want. I can turn into Tanya, like you saw, and basically, everything."

"I-what-when-you, your here!" He held me up in the air, and when he brought me back down, he kissed me long and hard. After a few minutes he said, "And you're a vampire..." There was remorse in his voice. "I-how long?" he asked me.

"60..." I answered, knowing exactly what he meant.

* * *

 **I know that this chapter is short, but I need boosts! And if you guys can suggest a name for a guy and girl, it would be awesome. If I choose your name, you will be mentioned. Even if I don't choose your name, you'll still be honored as a tribute. ^^ R &R**

 **Kriss~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I'm sad that there aren't any new reviews... Hate to do this, but no review, no update! I know I'm evil but I have to.**

 **Credits rolling...**

 **Golden Vampire Eyes for the New Characters I Am Adding.**

 **Girl: Ava**

 **Guy: Hunter**

 **And for those of you who are confused, since Bella was in Italy, she swam through the ocean and (of course) ran on land and reached 23 hours, 57 minutes and 13 seconds later.**

* * *

 **Edward POV**

Now this was something I definitely can't pass without an explanation. "60 years?" I ask, bewildered. "How can you not show yourself to me for so long? Do you know how I felt for those 60 years? Where were you?" I couldn't help the questions pouring out of me.

"I'm sorry Edward... I, when you left me you said you didn't love me anymore. Do you know how that felt? Being rejected by the one person, no-vampire that I love the most in the whole entire world. My world ended."

"Why do you believe everything I say?" I ask, outraged.

"Cause that's what you do when you are in love. You don't care if it doesn't seem true. You do it, because the one vampire you love tells you to. If you told me that day to die, then I would have."

"Then why did you change yourself to this, this monstrous creatures?" I ask, simply not understanding how human's mind works.

"That's after you left me. That's _after_ you told me you didn't love me. That's _after_ you broke my heart. Since you said you didn't love me, I thought; _He i_ _sn't going to know. Even if he did, he wouldn't care._ I figured, if everything you said was a lie, then that would be too. I figured that you didn't want me to be a vampire because you didn't want me by your side forever." she cried venom tears.

Alice and Rose were instantly by her side and was hovering over her. Like predicted, Rose through an icy glare at me. I was still register everything she told me. There was one thing she didn't understand, though. "I always loved you." I say.

"Well, you have an interesting way of showing it." she retorts back icily.

"What I said wasn't true. I told you I didn't love you because you weren't moving on in your life because of me. I was holding you back. It's the same thing for the vampire. If you transform, you can't move on and be a human." I tell her.

"Well I didn't care. If it meant an eternity with you, I was ready to give up everything. But it doesn't matter now, does it? Besides, this isn't why I'm here for. It would be best if you all take a seat."

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I really don't get how buys, even vampires mind work. It's like a machinery, humans would say. Putting aside the emotions, I got to the real reason I was here. I wasn't her to cry, you know.

"As you know, the Volturi is coming here. Even the wives." Few gasped.

"Why are they coming?" Carlisle asked. Always the leader.

"They are here because you broke the law. They are here because you are friends with the werewolves. They are here to punish you"

"As the princess of Volterra, even if I am not attacking, I know the plan. They will attack, and Jane will sabotage you."

"And..." Alice trailed off.

"It's not in me to hurt you guys, even if you hurt me. So Jane attacks, I defend without her knowing. Even when I once loved you, and I always will, Aro and Jane are my family and the Volterra is my home. So I will return when it is all over." "If you don't mi-" my sentence was cut off as the living room's door burst open. There stood a big brown wolf, with it's fur sharp on the edge.

* * *

 **Evil, right? But I had to.. I am happy that I'm getting lots of reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The reviews are growing! This is just the thing I need. R &R!**

 **And credits rolling...**

 **Carson for boy and girl names**

 **Boy: Chase**

 **Girl: Brooke**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"Bella." The wolf breathed.

"Jacob?" I called. The wold turned back to its human form and there he was. Jacob, half naked (A/N: I did not want to write this), still young.

"Bella! It is you! Seth said he caught your scent and I didn't believe him, but I followed anyway and... you're here!" he said, hugging me into a what was suppose to be a bone crushing hug.

"I swear you've grown!" I exclaim.

"6'8" he says with his wolfish grin. We hear a growl and turn around and see Edward, in an attacking pose.

"Put her down, now." he said under his breath.

"God, chill. I wasn't gonna do anything." Jacob said, turning defensive.

"I'll believe that when you get out of the house." he growled. Out of nowhere, two huge wolves flanked his side. This was getting out of hand.

"Chill down, vamps-and wolves. Jacob, nice meeting you all, but I think you should go and bring your friends along." I threw a side-glance.

"Leah, Seth, back down." Jacob commanded. Neither of them moved.

"Edward, calm down." I told him.

Ignoring my command, he said, "Bella, get behind me, now."

"Edward, I got this. Back down." He didn't move. "Please." He moved somewhat backward, reluctantly.

"Edward, come back. She knows what she's doing." Alice told him. He didn't move. Again.

"Emmett, Jasper." I called their names and they instantly came and held Edward by his arms. They dragged him toward the back of the room. "Jasper, can you?" I knew that he knew what I meant by that. I could feel him sending waves of calmness. It wasn't working. It only made him more panic. He tried to brake away from Emmett's grasp, but he was to no avail. Edward knew better than that, but he tried anyway.

"God, Eddie, Calm down!"

"Edward, those feelings are killing me!" Jasper shouted, his face scrunching in pain.

I fell down to an attacking crouch and snarled. Jacob started to back away but Seth and Leah stayed where they are.

"Don't do this Bella." Jacob pleaded almost out the door. I snarled at the two wolves, that stayed glued to the spot.

I was about to leap when I crashed backward. I blinked to see what happened and it seemed like Edward tore away from Emmett's grasp and was snarling like mad. Jasper was on the ground, probably from all the emotions. Now this was getting angry. "Edward, I can handle myself, thank you very much. I was trained for this kind of thing. I was trained to kill." I say.

"Who are you?" Edward asks. "You're not the girl that I loved. You're not the Bella I knew."

"Well it's not my fault I changed." After this, I could sense the wolves out the door and the rest of the family, moving out the door with them, trying to give us some privacy. "You're the one who left me., You're the one who left me to fend for myself for the rest of eternity. You're the one who broke my heart!" I was so enraged that I shouted the last part and I didn't even mean it. "Aro is a better friend than you can ever be!" With that, I ran away. Like I always do.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

 _"Aro is a better friend than you can ever be!"_ She ran out the door. I

stood there frozen, running the words she said over my head. Without me noticing, which wasn't a surprise, my family came in.

"I'm sorry, son." Carlisle said as he whisked a sobbing Esme up the stairs. Rose and Alice looked shocked, no doubt from what Bella said. Emmett and Jasper looked like they were in pure confusion and just held Alice and Rose close to them.

I couldn't take this anymore. I ran following Bella's trail, into the woods (A/N: Thank my bestie for the last three words.) I followed her scent all the way to Canada's borders, but her trails stopped there. When I looked up to a soft sobbing sound, I saw Bella up in a tall pine tree, hugging her knees to her chest, her head down. That moment, I forgot everything that happened between us in the past few hours and was by her side in an instant. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. "Bella, Bella, what happened?" I ask, my voice frantic with worry.

"Edward," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry, I was just so confused and with all that memory and Jake reminding me of everything, I..." she whispered and buried her head into my chest.

"I can kill that dog for you, if you want." I say.

"No, no, no. I want you to stay here with me." she mumbles.

'Whatever you want." I say.

We stayed there like that for what felt like forever.

After a few moments, she stood up, sighting. "I have to go back now. Aro will be suspicious. I might visit more frequently after the fight."

"I'll miss you, my Bella." I said, as she nuzzled into my neck.

"Until we meet again." she says.

"Until we meet again." I repeat.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I was back in the Volterra, getting ready for the fight that would be the day after tomorrow. Before I left the Cullens, I told them everything I knew about the fight. They were happy, of course that Edward and I were on good terms. Alice and Rosalie were squealing with joy that I would be visiting again. Maybe I'll be able to show off my new shopping-likeness(A/N:?) to Alice. My daydream broke when I heard a coughing noise. I turned around and saw Aro looking at me. I stood up, knowing what I had to do, and turned to where I was smelling the visitors.

"Ava, Brooke. Hunter, Chase." Aro said, pointing at the visitors.

I know my script. "Greetings." I say, putting on my best smile.

"All for of them come from the Greyson coven. The leader, Hunter and his mate Ava. And Chase, with his mate, Brooke." Aro says, gesturing to each one of them.

"A pleasure." I reply, with warmness.

"They are all incubus. They are here for the fight. They will be our greatest defense and offence, along with Jane and Alec." Aro explains. "If you can just follow our Isabella here, she can show you where the hunting flask are, so you can enjoy yourself. I know you haven't hunted for a while." His words were true. There eyes were pitch black.

"If you can just follow me," I say ushering them toward the door. They trail behind me. My head is spinning like the halls. I need to warn the Cullens about them. Putting that thought beside, I bring them to the kitchen where the hunting flasks are. They enjoy themselves and I slip out of the kitchen and into my room. I let down my shield for a moment, sending a message to Alice that I will be visiting soon. I wish I can do it now, but I can't. Not with the visitors.

* * *

 **And done with another chapter. R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, so many reviews! I am absolutely loving this! Please, R &R!**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

It's been a few days since the visitors came. Right now, they are at the fake arena practicing their skills. I'm alone in my room, getting ready for my trip to the Cullens. Aro and the rest of the household thinks I'm just going out to shop. Jane insisted on coming with me, but I told her I'd rather go alone. I let down my shield just for a moment, and send a message to Alice, telling her I'll be visiting them. I put on a black silk top with my left shoulder bare and long sleeved. I put on black jeans, that makes me look attractive, but with charisma. I put on heel boots, completing the look. I run out the main door of the castle, I walk toward the bay, and plunge in the water. I swim until I know I reached America. From there, I run to Forks. Catching my breath, I walk toward the Cullen's residence and knock on the door. Alice instantly opens the door, squealing.

"Ohmygosh, Bella! You look great. And I see your taste in fashion has improved." she smirks. Rose comes running with Emmett and Jasper on her heels. She hugs me in a bone crushing hug. And Emmett sweeps me up in a Emmett's-teddy-bear-style hug. He grins like an idiot. I swat at him, playful.

Jasper comes to hug me, and I fall into his arm grateful. At least there's one decent person in this family. Then I notice. "Hey where's Edward?" I ask, curious.

They all put on a weird face and suddenly change the subject. "Bella! Let's go shopping!" Alice says, with fake enthusiasm. Rose nods eagerly, but I know better than that.

"Okay, what's going on?" I ask, suspicious. Emmett and Jasper fixed their eyes on the video screen and Rose and Alice avoided my eyes. "Fine then. I'll find out myself." I started up the stairs into his room.

"Don't go into that room!" Alice shouted, but I already opened the door and saw the action lay before me. There he was, kissing Tanya, right on his bed. I should have ran from the door. Instead I made a startled gasp and that's when both of them noticed I was there. Edward's look was priceless, scrambling up and trying to explain. Tanya stood there smirking at me, as if this was her plan all along.

"Bella, I-, this is not what you think it is. I, we, she-" Edward explained.

"I-, understand." I ran from the door, running back into the woods.

"Bella!"

I secretly hoped that he would run after me, but he didn't. I wanted him to explain to me. I wanted to lash all my angers at him. I stood there in the woods staring into space. I heard a rustling sound and whipped around. There stood Alice, worry and sorrow evident in her face.

"I'm so sorry about what you saw." Alice said gravely.

"It doesn't matter. He loves her. He hurt me, I hurt him." I tell her.

"Bella, I know you were here to tell us about the fight. Can't you just tell me?" Alice asks desperately.

"I know you had nothing to do with this. But I can't say. Goodbye." I say and walk toward the edge of the clearing. Alice runs and grabs me by my wrist, but I shake her off.

"Bella," she starts.

"No." I cut off her sentence and jog all the way to Canada and started swimming back to Italy.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

Alice told me that Bella was coming over today. I was so excited! Its only been a few weeks, but it felt like eternity. And I should know, cause I am gonna live that long.

"Get dressed!" Alice shouted at me. I put on a button down shirt and jeans. Alice tore the door off of my doorway and dragged me down to the basement.

"What gives, Alice!" I shouted.

"You listen, and you listen well. Tanya is going to come over." Sh*t. "Stay focused Edward." Alice said, exasperated.

"I'm listening." I said distracted.

Alice continued. "She is going to drag you to your room. No matter what happens, do not let her bring you to her room. Do anything to not get you guys alone. Anything. Promise me." she said sternly.

"Fine, I promise." I say, bored.

"She'll be here in exactly 47.3 seconds." Alice said as she went to sit beside Jasper up in the family room. I followed her up slowly and took a seat on an armchair. There was a knock on the door. Esme went up to get it. When the door opened, there stood Tanya in a red velvet dressed that barely didn't cover anything. Esme had an uncomfortable expression but smoothed her face out.

"Come in." Esme gestured. Tanya instantly came n and plopped beside me. I should have sat between Emmett and Rose. I was uncomfortable with how close she was. If I didn't excuse myself anytime soon, I am going to barf. Literally.

"May I be excused?" I asked through clenched teeth. My family tried to stifle their took pity of me and he excused me. Bless the lord. I practically ran from the room and into the safety of my own. I almost screamed when I reached my room. There stood Tanya, grinning like a maniac. She instantly lunged on me, pushing onto my bed. She was all over me in a second.

I thought I heard Alice shout "Don't go in there!" Right after I heard that, I heard a faint gasp. There stood Bella, looking pained and hurt. I realized that Tanya was still on top of me. Without me having to push her off of me, she stood up by herself, straightening her dress, she stood there, smirking at Bella. I knew that the look on my face was priceless. I hurried to explain.

"Bella, I-, this is not what you think it is. I, we, she-" I tried explaining.

"I-, understand." she said as she ran for the door.

"Bella!" I called out. After not hearing a reply, I thought it was best if I didn't follow her. I heard Alice taking off after her. Now that was solved... Kind of. I turned to Tanya.

"What gives, Tanya?!" I shout at her.

"But don't want me?" Tanya asked, pouting.

"I don't want you. I've told you enough times already!" I shout at her, again, exasperated.

"Fine!" she stormed out of the room.

* * *

 **I know its not a cliffy, so sorry for that. I am moving back to Korea, so my computer is getting shipped tonight. I'll try and post another chapter, but I can't promise anything. I will be posting other BxE stories. They'll be called Anything Can Happen, Just Give Me A Reason, Red Nails, Blue Tiffany Box, and Scarlet sky. Thank you for the amazing reviews and hope to see you guys soon.**

 **~Kriss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I think I can post another chapter, but it'll be shorter than usual. Sorry, but don't forget to R &R!**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

As I swam back to Italy, my thoughts kept wandering back to what happened there. I really thought he cared about me. I didn't know. Maybe he didn't care for me at all in the first place. He just wanted to play around with me. _Well, he played with the wrong person._ I thought. _You hurt me, I hurt you._ Even as I thought that, I knew I didn't really mean it. Deep down, I knew I'll always care for him, even if he didn't return the favor. During these unless thoughts, I reached the shore of Italy. When I dried myself and reached Volterra, Ava, Brooke, Chase and Hunter are there, _waiting_ for me.

"Lady Isabella, we were told to train with you for the rest of the afternoon." Hunter tells me after the formal greetings.

I smile a sweet smile and reply, "Of course. But would you excuse me for a minute? I have an urgent matter of state to take care of."

"We'll be right here." Ava says as she returns the smile.

I sprint toward the gate of the Volterra, crashing through the door and to the throne room, where I knew Aro would be.

To my prediction, he's there, talking with Caius and Jane. They all notice me standing there.

"Isabella! We were just going through the plans for the fight! Aren't you suppose to be training with our guests?" Aro asks with his usual calmness.

"Yes, but I had to ask you something before I went for practice." I tell him.

"And what would that question be?"

"May I have the honor of joining the fight against the Cullens?"

That had them all shocked. But as I knew he would Aro agreed.

* * *

"But if it gets too much, dear, you can back out and just watch." Aro says, babying me. I always was the baby here, so everyone looked out for me. Too much, actually. _I_ was the one who went on more frequent hunts. _I_ was the one who had less training. _I_ was the one who fought less, if I fought at all. I was about to talk back, when I was reminded of what happened the last time I talked back to him.

"As you wish, ma lord. But Edward Cullen is my prey." Aro nods and I bowed out graciously to find the visitors staing outside.

"Let's go do some training." I say, grinning mischievously. We practiced for five hours straight, me against them. After our heated battle, we all decided to take a shower and do some chilling out. Brooke and Chase were off to God-knows-where and Hunter was with Aro and the rest of the household, discussing the details of the plan. Ava was with me, painting our nails pitch black and blood red. There was a quiet knock on the door and Ava stood up to get it. She opened the door and we found ourselves facing Caius.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Aro wishes your presence." he replied with looking at me. "Both of you." He added. "The others are already there."

He held the door for us as we walked by. He always kept a distant space between us and him, which was unlike him, considering he always walked _beside_ us. When we reached the throne room, there were guards there to open the door which was unusual. One didn't need to be a vampire to know there was something wrong.

Brooke, Hunter and Chase were all down on one knee, bowing a respectful bow. I took my usual place, oon Aro's right side, Jane on the other side of Aro. Dimitri whispered something to Aro, too low for even my ears. Aro gestured me to come closer, and I obeyed.

"Adress our visitors to stand up. Then Hunter will tell you the plan." Aro whispered in my ear. I bobbed my head up and down quickly.

"Our honored guests, rise." I told them with full authority. They obeyed and right on cue, Hunter explained the battle plan.

"We'll attack them on Christmas eve, only two days from now. It'll be a nice christmas present for them. You guys will surround the house and we'll attack. Since they are skilled fighters, we'll have Jane and Alec join us." Hunter finshed.

"What about the wolves?" I ask him.

"We are in charge of them." I hear Caius and Dimitri say.

"Great. Except one tiny detail. I'm going to be the one killing Edward Cullen. So I'll be joining the fight." I say, stubbornly.

"Well, uh about that, I'm not very sure." Aro says.

"What do you mean by that? You said 'yes' just a few hours ago!" I say, furious.

"My dear, we are still not sure if you joining the fight is a great idea, considering that you have a... you know, a past with him." Aro says trying to sooth me.

"I thank you for looking out for me, but that's the exact reason why I'm joining the fight. Because I have _a past_ with him. He hurt me, I hurt him into endless oblivion." I grinned menacingly.

"But you missed another key point. We know you still have a tiny piece of feeling for him. And he can... _dazzle_ his way out." Jane said, trying to reason with me.

"Do you really think so lowly of me? Do you really think I'll let him _dazzle_ me?" I say, my anger rising up again.

"Of course not. But you know he can be, manipulative." Jane said trying to soothe me again.

* * *

"You might think that, but I'm now immune to his ways, as I have learned from my previous mistakes." I tell her some what stubbornly. Aro was quiet for a moment and he spoke again.

"We'll strike a deal. You'll get to do what you desire with Edward, only to have Felix help you."

I went through everything in my head. "That's fine by me because I won't be needing them."

"You never know." Aro smiled his freakish grin and gestured all of us to leave 'cause he had some buisness to attend to. As soon as I was out the door I spun around to look at Felix straight in his eyes.

"You listen and you listen well. I don't need your help in this fight, so back off. You will be accompanying me, but only to not make Aro suspicious. Do you understand?" I ask sternly.

"Yes, ma lady." He answered, his eyes glued to the floor, and his voice strong as steel but also very soft.

"You are excused." He glided off into the dark hallway and as I walked back to my room, after everything that happened in the throne room, I couldn't help but wonder if I did the right thing.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I hope you enjoed this! The updates will be more frequent, but it won't be as fast as it used to be. R &R! **

**Kisses from Robert**

 **~Kriss**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, I am so sorry for the late update. But I'm finally at my new house, going to a new school. I just got my laptop and internet, so pls understand. I will make it up to you guys with a extra long chapter! Don't forget to check out my other stories too! Another make up for the late update, most of the part from the chapter will be Edward POV. Kisses from Edward! There will be an unexpected Alice POV.**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

I am not joking when I say Tanya is the most infuriating vampire ever existed! I told her countless times that I didn't want her. I only let out the breath I was holding when I was certain that she was out of hearing distance. I was about to run after Bella, but knew I was pointless when Alice came rushing into the house, absolutely furious.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" she screamed. I flinched. I knew the only way I was going to survive this was to run all the way to Mexico and hide out for a century. I thought better. But I went down, trying to cover the horror plasted on my face.

"Yes, Alice?" I ask, my voice wavering a bit in the end.

"What did I tell you about staying away from Tanya?! You stupid piece of ass!" she screamed right on my face. I knew I made a mistake. A big one, a big one that I might not be able to fix ever. But this was too far.

"I am not a stupid piece of ass!" was my brilliant reply.

"Seriously, Eddie? After centuries of me rubbing off of you, that's all you can do? I'm hurt." says Emmett, putting a hand to his heart. He's possibly the only person that can make a joke out of this horrible situation. _Smack!_ I knew without looking that it was a work from Rose.

"I specifically told you to not let Tanya get you alone in a room! Now Bella hates you! She's coming with the Volturi and fighting with them! You idiot, stupid ass, moron, self-loving, arrogant, stubborn vampire! Did you go deaf?" Alice was still screaming. Jasper was trying to calm her down, but it was unsuccessful. After a few minutes of her ranting she decided she was going to have some fist-to-face time with me. It took both Emmett and Jasper to keep her in place. Even then, the guys were having trouble keeping her down.

Suddenly, Alice stopped. I didn't know what was happening until I turned around and saw a fist blowing right at my face. _Crack._ I'm pretty sure that was from my nose.

"What the hell, Rose?" I shout angrily.

"What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? You deserved it sick bastard! You let that wretched slut kiss you! You know what you did? You broke Bella's heart. _Again_!" Rosaile shouts at my face.

"Why is nobody listening to my side of the story? I'm also the victim you know?" I shout, exasperated.

"You certainly don't act like one." Alice muttered. I looked at the guys for help and they merly shrugged.

I ignored her as I started. "Like all of you know, I was in my room. Or going to my room. Anyway, Tanya was there when I got there. She threw herself on me. _Threw._ And you know the rest." I finished dramatic, hoping it'll make them see this wasn't my fault. It didn't work. Alice and Rose exploded again.

"Why didn't you just push her off?"

"You could have slam dunked her on the floor and ran after Bella!"

"Why didn't you go after Bella?" They asked me this all at once.

I seriously had no idea why I didn't. It's probably the 1900's education crashing down on me. "You know I never do that to a woman, no matter who she is." I tell them helplessly.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how well you cope when you watch Bella coming to kill you, you sick bastard!" Alice seeths. Jasper strides over to hold her by her waist and nuzzle his head at the crook or her neck, sending soothing and lustful feelings to her. I wasn't sure it was working but I was thankful at him for trying. Alice jerked out of his grasp and went running out the backdoor back to the mountain. This time Rosalie followed her. Esme and Carlisle were nowhere to be seen and the guys turned to me.

"So... that was hectic... and loud." Emmett sighed.

"I'm pretty sure that hectic also means loud, Emmett." Jazz told him, shaking his head.

"Oh." was all that Emmett said. My idiotic brothers.

"Man, I think you need to go hunting." Jazz told me. I turned to look at the mirror and my eyes have turned pitch black. I sighed and shook my head. There won't be needing to go hunting. School won't be starting for a few weeks.

"Eddie, you need your strength for the fight." Emmett told me. The fight. I was pretty sure that I'm going to be face-to-face with Bella. Where did everything go wrong?

"Do you guys mind coming with me?" I ask them.

 _Of course._ Was Jasper's careful reply.

 _Eddie poo, just give us the word._ Was Emmett's brilliant reply.

Without another word, all of us ran from the house and into the forest that the girls went to. I caught a wiff a of a grizzly immediately and growl escaped from me. I began following the trail and the guys went looking for Ali and Rose. After hunting three more grizzlies, I was more than satisfied for 3 weeks. I was starting to walk back to the house when I heard shouts. I halted to listen to the voices.

"We have to get all the allies possible, Carlisle!" Alice shouted.

"I can't tell my friends to die for us!" was Carlisle's calm reply.

"Yeah. I can handle it." Emmett said. He was going to get himself killed.

"Even if I was in the military, it's common sense that we can't handle the Volturi." was Jasper's quiet reply.

"We can simply get our friends to be witnesses on our relationships with the wolves. We can explain." Esme, always the gentle one.

"Yes, yes. We can do that." Carlisle said. Rose was the only one who didn't talk. I went a little closer to the house and saw that she was just sitting on the couch.

Just then, she said, "Why don't we just kill them all? That seems the most rational." she said. Emmett whistled.

"That's my Rose!" Emmett cheered. Seriously, I could kill that guy.

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

When the guys found us all the way at Canada, Jazz took me in his arms immediately and he whispered in my ear, his voice laced with relief and worry.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Ali. I can't loose you." he whispered. I just silently hugged him back and cried venom tears. We were locked in our embrace for quiet a while. When we pulled back and looked for Rose and Emmett, we found them locked on a hot make out session, Rose pinned to a tree. I coughed a little when they hadn't noticed our presence. They pulled back and I saw that both of their lips were swollen.

"Uh... I did not need to see that. Thank you for scarring me for the rest of my life." Jasper said.

"Your not so gentle with Ali, either." Rose snapped. Emmett smirked. She was very pissed off that we broke the make out session.

"Whatever. We need to go back to the house now. We have something to discuss." I told them. I started running back to the house. The others followed soon after. It took precisely 14 minutes and 47 seconds. I was sitting on the couch when the others filed in. Esme and Carlisle followed. Rose went straight for the couch.

"The Volturi will be here in a week at most. We need to decide what to do." I told them.

"We'll need all the allies we can get, Carlisle!" I shouted.

"I can't tell all our friends to die for us!" was Carlisle's calm reply.

"We can simply get our friends to witness on our relationship with the wolves. We can explain." Esme said, gently,

"Yes, yes. We can do that." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, I can handle them." Emmett said. He was such a dick head these days. Rose still hadn't spoken.

"Why don't we just kill them all? That seems most rational." Rose said. Em whistled.

"That's my Rose!" Em cheered. He was the most idiotic creature ever.

Just than Edward entered the room and everything became quiet.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

I entered the house and everything became quiet.

"No way, Edward! No effing way!" Alice shouted.

"It's the only way we'll all survive. I've gotta do it." I told her.

"Yes, I hate you. But you're my brother. I can't let you do that. They are going to kill you!" Alice cried!

"Can you guys please fill us in? We're not all physics and mind-readers you know!" Em shouted. Honestly, I could really kill that guy.

"Edward says he's going to go visit Bella into Volterra!" Alice exploded.

Everyone exploded. Again.

"You don't possibly mean that!" Esme shouted. That's a first.

"Eddie poo's finally manning up!" Emmett said. I'm gonna kill that guy.

"Go and get your ass ripped!" was a angry shout from Rose.

"Son, you are not going there!" Carlisle said.

"Are you our of your mind?" Jasper shouted.

Alice threw me a I-told-you glare. Even if I was stubborn, I knew I lost this battle. I shook my head and went up to my room. I went back 60 years, when Bella and I were together. When Bella was a sweet, loving human. When she had the warmest lips and the sweetest scent. I had none of that now. I threw all of that away when I let Tanya kiss me. I turned on the stereo and closed my eyes as I let the music sweep over me.

* * *

 **I know I'm horrible for not updating for so long. I have no excuse. You guys probably hate me right now and is going to grill me. Bad. But you have to understand that I had a major righter's block. You guys need to review too. Your reviews fuel me!**

 **~Kriss**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back! You guys are not reviewing! I got one review. ONE!*cry cry* I'm going to change the type of the story a little. Same story, but a different way of writing it. ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I was in my room, minding my own business when there was a knock on the door. _Do these people do nothing but disturb me?_ I thought irritably as I got up to answer the door.

There he was. Right in front of my looked out of breathe and so relieved to see me. _Unfortunately,_ (A/N:Notice the sarcasm guys!) I couldn't return the favor. In your face, heart-betraying-arrogant-ass-of-a-vampire!

"Yes?" I ask, not really looking at him in the eye.

"Bella,-"

" _Isabella_ " I correct him with a sneer.

" _Isabella,_ I came here to apologize-"

I cut him off again. "Save it for someone who cares. Here I was, thinking that you're here to talk about something better than _ex_ -relationship. A nice topic would be denying your connection with the wolves. Or maybe explaining why Tanya was there when I was visiting. Coincidence, huh?" I poked him on the chest with a finger.

"Anyway, how did you get past the guards?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"He didn't." was a voice from behind Edward. Felix strode over and held Edward by the scruff and dragged him all the way down the hallway. Well at least, was the intention for the last part.

"Stop." I said and walked over to where they were. "Let him go and mind your own business. And I expect you to keep quiet about this." I snapped at him.

"Of course." Felix bowed and left. I signed for Edward to follow me. He followed me to my room. I sat on the bed.

"Explain." was all I said.

"AlicehadavisionofyougoingtokillmeandtheVolturikillingmyfamilysoIcameheretotalkyououtofit." Ok, I kind of understood that.

"I get it that your family doesn't know?" I ask in a cold voice. Pain flashed in his face.

"Bella, don't be like this. This is not who you are. Please, please call off the fight." he begged. He looked at me with those dazzling golden eyes. I sighed. The whole cold-and-distant facade was falling apart. _Damn it Bella! Keep it together!_

 _This Romeo is bleeding_

 _But you can't see his blood_

 _It's nothing but same feelings_

 _That this old dog kicked up_

"I, I don't know, Edward. But I'm so sorry." I cried a tearless cry.

"Shhh. No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. Oh god, I can't even begin to explain about Tanya, and-" I finished the last of the sentence with a kiss.

 _It's been raining since you left me_

 _Now I'm drowning in the flood_

 _You see, I've always been a fighter_

 _But without you, I give up_

He came over to hug me and I snuggled in to his chest. There was a warm sensation and I thought, this is home.

* * *

Edward stayed the rest of the night, and we talked about things. My transformation-he didn't like that part one bit-, him, where he moved to, you know, life. He had to get out early since it was morning. As soon as he left, Ava and Brooke stormed into my room.

"What are you doing? You have no permission to just come in here!" I shout at them. They didn't answer as they dragged me out of the room and kneeled me in front of Aro.

"WHAT WAS EDWARD CULLEN DOING IN YOUR ROOM?!" he bellowed.

"I can here you perfectly well without you shouting at me, Aro." I told him calmly.

"Stop playing with me, Isabella!"

"I'm not playing. Edward was here, because I called him. And I'm going with him." I said.

"WHAT? I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE VOLTERRA! YOU CANNOT LEAVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Aro shouted. This got me angry.

"You don't own me! You have no right to make me do what you want me to! I won't be your own little puppy!"

Aro sighed and nodded at Caius and Marcus, who were both standing next to Aro. They grabbed my arms and dragged me down the corridor.

"What the hell are you doing? I am Princess Isabella! I demand you put me down!" When they didn't react to any of this, I was comeplelty furious. I stopped dead in my tracks and transformed. I turned invisible, and as Marcus and Caius tried to figure out where I am, I ran. Out the palace doors, out of the city, and into the ocean.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

I ran from the palace to the ocean and I swam back to America. When I came back home running, the whole family was standing outside the front door, looking crossed.

"What?" I ask innocently.

Esme burst into invisible sobs and Carlisle comforted her.

"You went to Volterra, you idiot!' Alice shouted.

"You could have died for all we knew, if we didn't have Alice, that is." Emmett said.

"You had me worried out of my mind!'" Jasper shouted.

"You should be dead." said Rosalie in a deadly voice.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just really had to check on Bella." I said sheepishly.

"Come in, son. We need to talk about Bella. ... And the Volturi." Carlisle said.

I followed the rest of the family back into the house. We all sat on our own chairs, and... talked.

"So Bella's coming back to live with us, correct?" Carlisle asked.

Before I can answer, Alice shouted, "YES! And she's going to be here soon! We totally have to go shopping. Oooh, we so have to goto JUicy. And maybe we can go to Victoria's secret. Yes, we totally have to get a new bag for her. Hmmm, we can probably go to Gucci, but they're aren't publishing the new line till next week. Oh well, we might just get the limited addition. Yes! We can go to Prada. Although, Prada's new line did suck a bit. I should totally make a bag for her! es, I should do that. I mean, I'm a physic!" she ended up muttering to herself, and I saw it in her head that she was looking out to the future for the bag she would make Bella. _Bella_. Even the thought of her name brought smile to my face. I was brought out of my daydream by Alice's loud shriek. I could have sworn that vampires in Canada.

"What, Alice?" I asked, tired with her shrieking in my ear.

"It's Bella! It's Bella! It's Bella!" Alice sang. This woke me up.

"What about her?"

"She's coming! SHE'S COMING! She'll be here in exactly..."

* * *

 **Haha, cliffy! I know hate me for doing a cliffhanger and updating so late. I have no excuse but saying homework is given to me like crazy! I'll try to update as fast as I can. Guys, there has been a request on how Bella became a princess. Here's the explanation. She was transformed by Aro. Jane is just part of a guard, and Bella has been made a princess not by blood, but by potential. Vampires turned by Aro basically turn into a the song used in this chapter is called _Always_ by Bon Jovi.**

 **Review=hugs and kisses from Edward and Robert! (Technically they are the same, but... for affect)**

 **~Kriss**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm a horrible person. But I'm also working on this other other story called 'Hot Pink is so Chick!'. It's a Clique fanfiction. Hope you guys are R &Ring! **

**Xoxo21peach**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

Alice just fainted right then and there. Well, not literally because she's a vampire... but you know what I mean. She just stood there and her mind went all blank. Then she snapped back.

"She'll be here in about a day, I think. It's kind of hazy. I can see bits and pieces. I mean, it was so clear at the start, but then it kind of got all hazy. ... And now I can't see anything! WHY CAN'T I SEE ANYTHING!" I knew how frustrated Alice was when she couldn't see things.

"Alice, it's okay. Just... calm down a bit." I said.

Alice huffed, but she listened anyway. Everyone was anxious for a minute until Alice stared off to the space. Again.

"Finally! It's taken too long. She'll be here in.." Alice was cut off by a loud bang.

"NOW!" a voice shouted. We all snapped to the door to see the most beautiful vampire ever lived. There stood Bella, _my_ Bella drenched in water. I rushed to her before even Alice could move. I had Bella in my arms in less than a second and was kissing every inch of her face. She digged her nails into my back and buried her face into my chest.

"Oh, Bella... I missed you so much. I can't believe you're here!'

"Ohmygod, Edward... I missed you too. I can't believe I'm back here again."

"You're okay. Thank God. When I left you there, I wasn't sure if... the Volturi was going to do to something to you." I said, worry covering my tone.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here right?" She said, kissing me.

"What do you mean, 'It's okay.'? They did something to you?!" Now I was absolutely furious. "What did they do to you? I knew I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have convinced you to come with me the night I went to see you." I was babbling like a maniac and I knew it.

"Chill Edward. They didn't do anything to me, per se. They were _going_ to, but they didn't. I got away, and I'm here right now, and that's all that matters." she said, comforting me. She truly was amazing.

"Ohmygod, Edward they are here!" I heard Alice shout. Before I knew what was happening, I heard a voice.

"Actually you didn't." the voice said. _(A/N:It means that Bella didn't get away.)_

We all snapped our heads to the voice and saw Aro. And Marcus. And Caius. And Jane. And Alec. The whole Volturi's power members. The color drained from my face. My family immediately crouched into attack position.

"Oh dear, no need to be protective! We are just here to get our dear Isabella back. We don't want to shed blood, do we, Isabella?"Aro said.

"What are you doing, here?" Bella growled.

"I came for you, of course. You are the princess, Isabella. It's your duty to come back to come back to Volterra." Aro said in an annoyingly calm voice.

"Aro, you are quiet dense. If I ran away because I didn't want to be there, what makes you think I'll go back?" Bella smirked.

"You are quiet wrong, my dear. You'll have to come back to me once we show you this!" Aro exclaimed. "Jane, please be a dear and bring Renesmee out."

 _Renesmee?_ The same word was asked in everyone's head, including mine.

But Bella was the most surprised.

" _Renesmee?_ " Bella gasped. There stood a girl, with a look of stunning beauty. She had Bella's eyes and my _hair_?

"What?" I gasped.

"Renesmee?" Bella repeated.

"Mommy!" Renesmee cried as she launched forward to Bella. But Jane held her fast by the arm and she was hauled back.

 _Mommy?_

This made Bella furious. "Don't touch her!"

This time Aro was the one to reply. "Now now, let's not get emotional, shall we? Here is what I offer. Isabella comes back with us and Renesmee. Or she can remain here with the Cullens and watch Renesmee die."

"NO!" Bella yelled.

Aro calmly raised a hand and silenced her. "One more option. Isabella tells the Cullens who Renesmee is and she can stay with them. Which choice do you choose, Isabella?"

"No! You can't do this!" Bella yelled, sobbing. _(A/N: As far as vampires can cry it's sobbing with no tears.)_

"Bella, you can just tell us who Renesmee is and we can be happy together!" I tried to tell her.

"We won't be happy, Edward! We can't be, because of me!"

"Your clock is ticking, Isabella. _Tik tok tik tok!_ " Aro said, smirking.

"I'll go! I'll go back to Volterra! Just don't tell them!" Bella cried.

"I knew it would work out without blood, now, do follow Isabella. And you can release her, Jane." Aro said dismissively. Renesmee ran to Bella and she dropped on her knees to hug the girl. All of us were dumbfounded _(A/N:As in the Cullens)_ as Bella interacted with Renesmee. She was crying and Bella was trying to soothe her.

"Shhh, baby it's okay. It's okay. Mommies here now. Shhh, darling." Bella held Renesmee in her arms and rocked back and forward.

I turned to Alice. "How did you not see this?"

"I don't know, okay? And I still can't see anything!"

I heard bustling by the door and saw the Volturi leaving. With Bella.

"No, Bella, wait!" I shouted and ran to her.

"Please, you can explain it to us. I swear, you can leave after, but please explain it to us!"

"Don't you understand, Edward? I'm leaving so I won't have to explain it to you!"

"Come now, Isabella. There are works to be finished. The visitors need you for their training. No one can do it as good as you." Aro said.

"I'm sorry... If you are happy, I can live with that. Explaining things won't make you happy. I- Edward, I just want you to know, I never stopped loving you, ok? I love you so much." Bella said as she broke into a run.

* * *

 **I know... I'm dead. You guys can kill me. RIP Kriss... I'll try to update ASAP, but no promises!**

 **Kriss~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, it's me Kriss! I'm trying to update ASAP, but I don't know for sure. But I'm having ah-mazing ideas, so please R &R! And I'm going to explain about the Nessie thing, so you guys HAVE to read this, k?**

 **Edward left Bella, but he didn't know she was pregnant. (Yes, they had sex before Breaking Dawn) Bella didn't die when she gave birth to Nessie. And one day, Nessie goes missing and Bella is very heart broken. VERY. So that's why she goes to the Volturi to change her. Because she lost the two lights of her life. Edward and Nessie. The Volturi kept it a secret that they had Nexxie for 60 years. And then Aro brings out the hidden card that day at Cullens. And Nessie is frozen at the age of 3 mental and physically. And no, Jacob did not imprint on her.**

 **So that's what happened, so no confusion, k? And I'll be changing bits of the former chapters to make it fit along with the rest of the story.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

My mind couldn't comprehend things right now. Nessie was here, with me. But the cost was Edward. _Why can't I have both?!_ My mind screamed as I ran to catch up with Aro and Nessie. I took her hand in mine and carried her, staying side-by side with Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Just when we were about to enter the forest, I heard someone shout my name. I turned around and saw Edward, calling my name, running towards me.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Bella, you should know that my life mean s nothing without you. The reason for my existence is you. I can't let you go again. So I'm going Volterra with you." Edward said.

"No, Edward! You can't do that! You can't give your family for me! You love them, and they need you here."

"Bella, why don't you understand? I love my family, but I love you so much more! If we go back to Volterra together, we can finally be happy. The way it should be."

"I-I can't let you give up everything for me."

"You are my everything Bella!" he said exasperatedly.

"Mommy, why are you guys shouting?" I looked down and saw Nessie wondering with her big brown eyes.

"She's another reason I'm going back to Volterra. Why, in the name of god is she calling you her mother?" Edward shouted.

"Because I am her mother Edward."

"But she's a half-breed!" That one sentence slashed a gash on my frozen heart. I turned away from Edward and went back, walking to Aro.

"She'll explain!" Came another voice from behind me. I gasped as I realized that the voice was Alice.

"What?" Edward and I both shouted. Both for different reasons, of course. I was outraged that Alice would say that, when the decision wasn't made. Edward was surprised and thought that I would come back to stay with him. Even Aro turned at that sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, dear Alice. Please repeat that?" Aro asked as his lips turned up into a deadly smile.

"I said, Bella will explain and come back to live with us."

"Alice, I'm not going to do that."

"Yes you are. I saw it."

"Well, I'm not going to. So stop it."

"Seriously, Bella. I know you act like everything's fine, but deep down, we both know that you want to stay with us. Explain things and go back to the way it was."

"Don't you see? It can't go back to the way it was. It's impossible. If I explain to you guys, it'll only get worse. I'm trying to be the nice guy and prevent that, and you can't let me do that?"

"Bella, you not explaining things is what's making things worse. So just come back to us and explain things. We promise it'll get so much better. Just, come back to us. To me."Edward said pleadingly this time. Even if I didn't want to admit it, they were starting to convince me. Even if it weren't for me, Nessie deserves to grow up with a father. You might think I'm selfish, but I'm not _that_ selfish.

"Bella, please. Come back to us. We'll all be happy." Alice said, giving me her infamous pout.

"Mom?" I looked down to see Nessie tucking on the sleeve of my shirt.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are we going to go back with ?"

"I don't know sweetie."

"I don't want to." she whispered, afraid that Aro might hear her. Little did she know that how low she might say this, Aro would be able to hear her. "I want to go live with her." she whispered again, pointing at Alice. That settled it. I was half-way convinced, but what Nessie wanted, she gets. The fact that she didn't want things most of the time only backed up my actions.

"YES!" Alice screamed.

"Thank you, Bella! We totally have to go shopping! We also have to get a room decorated for Nessie, here! We can turn the guestroom into her room. If she wans a room bigger than that, we can just break down the wall between the two guest rooms. Hmm... I think purple will be great for the walls. I think... yes. The white canopy bed will be perfect . We have to go shopping for her clothes too! I know for a fact that Gap has a new line out." Alice rambled on.

"Wow, Alice. Too much. One at a time, okay?" I said, laughing. For now.

"So, Isabella, are you staying with the Cullens?" Aro asked.

"It looks like it."

"Do you uphold our deal and swear to tell the Cullens about Renesmee?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Great! Then, we must be off. Brothers, Isabella will not be returning with us today. We'll have Demetri train our guests. Ava and Brooke can move into Isabella's old room. You don't mind that do you?" Aro asked.

"Of course not. Well, then goodbye Aro."

"Goodbye, indeed."

I turned around and saw Edward's lips crashing right into mine. Our lips moved perfectly and I snaked my hands around his neck while his hands held my waist firmly. We stood there for what felt like forever until I heard Nessie calling me.

"Yes, sweetie?" I said, slightly breathlessly after the hawt kissing.

"I hungy." she said.

"Come on, sweetie, lets get you some food." I said, taking her hand in mine and walking back to the house.

* * *

 **I hate it to end it here, but it was necessary because of the following chapter hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
